war_dragonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragons
Dragons are a primary species in War Dragons. See Master List of Dragons Description Typically dragons are four-legged creatures with four claws on each foot and a pair of giant wings. Their appendages are typically scaly; the wings are batlike and allow most dragons to be able to fly. Dragons usually also have long tails for aerial balance, and horns on their head that they could possibly use as terrestrial weapons (however, dragons are almost always in flight in-game). Certain dragons lack some of these basic parts, or even have extra. They come in a variety of colors. There are several different body types that can be seen as reused. For example, Kinnara and Garuda both have long, slender wyrmlike bodies with feathery heads, the only differences being coloration. Powers All dragons will shoot fire(Warriors shoot a stream of fire, Sorcerers have a 'lock-on attack' and Hunters have a 'tap' attack), though some will shoot some other sort of breath weapon, or different power up, like "Rejuvenation" heals the dragon and doesn't do damage to anything. Their claws and wings would probably deal serious full-force damage if they were at any point on ground, but they only fight in the air. There are several different moves, or spells, that dragons can use in battle. A compendium of the moves that dragons can perform can be found here. Sorting Dragons Dragons have three types of classifications that can set them apart. Class Dragons can be classified by what fighting class they are in. This consists of three different class types. *'Sorcerer' Sorcerer dragons are magic-based and difficult to control, though powerful when used properly. Their fire is a swipe motion, and will shoot up to three fireballs at a time. The first Sorcerer dragon you will get is Leviathan. Updated: The first Sorcerer dragon you get depends on how you breed. (For me it was Aetrix, the phoenix dragon. -InfinityStar) *'Hunter' Hunter dragons are speed-based and rely on stealth/quick attacks to deal multiple blows of energy, creating mass harm in short amounts of time. Their fire has to be tapped onto a target; holding your finger down on the screen will not work, so you will have to keep tapping defenses at a fast pace to deliver damage efficiently.'' These dragons also have a flame bar, representing their ammo. Each time you tap you use ammo, thus the flame bar decreases. However, it does recharge over time. Here's a trick: every tap on the screen fires one fireball shot, meaning the more fingers tapping the screen, the more fireballs are fired (taking up the respective amount of ammo from the flame bar). A lot of people don't know this, but you can shoot multiple blows of energy at the same time! (Be aware this removes energy faster from your flame bar because of the rapid depletion of ammo!) The first Hunter dragon you will get is Frigg (shown in the picture above) *'Warrior''' Warrior dragons are health-based and deliver damage through long jets of breath, which can be held down over buildings in order to destroy them. They are a straightforward class rivaled only by Hunters, and cover a broader area. Though their vision is limited for those with larger fingers, they make up for it with their raw strength in hp! The first Warrior dragon you will get is Draco. Category:Dragons Color/Tier In the breeding castle, dragons are classified by the color of the egg from which they hatched (lineage). There are currently 14 different egg tiers that dragons can be sorted into: * Red Egg This lineage includes dragons that come from a Red egg. Most of these dragons are common, with 1 regular breed-able rare, 1 purchasable rare(Fenrir), and 1 regular breed-able epic (Kinnara)currently uses breeding stones (8 pieces). In addition, there is also a breed-able epic that evolves by paying for evolution stones (or breeding) (Ember), and a few divine dragons (which can be acquired via in-game event, in some cases, or breeding at special times). Heads-up: Ember currently uses 'breeding stones' or what looks like egg shards. Though Ember is classified as a Red Tier dragon, it can be leveled up by using a different tiered orb. Ember can be leveled up all the way to Orange Tier. *'Purple Egg' This lineage includes dragons that come from a Purple egg. There are about as many common dragons as rare dragons in this tier, and there is still only 1 regular breed-able epic dragon (Arborius), and 1 purchasable rare. There are a few low-rarity divine dragons. *'Blue Egg' This lineage includes dragons that come from a Blue egg. This is the first tier with more than 1 epic, though there are still no regular breed-able legendaries or mythics. This tier is split between commons, rares, and epics, with slightly more commons and slightly less epics. There are a few epic and legendary divine dragons, and 1 purchasable epic dragon. The three regular breed-able epic dragons in this tier, Drude, Etzel, and Kelsis, give you good opportunities to try out the strengths of each class. Be warned that the next tiers tend to have much slower progression. *'Orange Egg' This lineage includes dragons that come from an Orange egg. This is the first tier with legendaries. Most low-level players dream of the day when they get Amarok, one of the two powerhouse (regular and breedable) legendaries of this tier. There are only 2 commons in this tier, and the majority of the regular breed-able tier is rare and epic. There are many legendary divine dragons in this tier, because PG has figured out that the best way to introduce overpowered legendary dragons is to smack them right before the majority of the legendary dragons. There are also two mythic divine dragons from the events past. Note that pretty much all of these legendary divine dragons can evolve, which means that at specific tiers, they consume evolution stones instead of food and grow to be the power of that tier. See Master List of Dragons section titled "Evolution" for more info. * Green Egg This lineage includes dragons that come from a Green egg. This is the first tier without any common dragons. there are less rare dragons than epic dragons, and less epic dragons than legendary dragons. The rare and epic dragons will most likely be just stepping stones to getting the legendaries of this tier. There is still 1 purchasable legendary and a few sometimes breed-able divine dragons. This is also the tier that hunters become viable with Ettin and sorcerers fade a little bit. * Gold Egg This lineage includes dragons that come from a Gold egg. There are a few rares and epics in this tier, but really, the important things are the legendaries at this point, and there is a hefty bunch of legendaries available by breeding, whether divine or regular. Some breeding plans split around here, depending on the legendaries that you want now vs. later. * Platinum Egg This lineage includes dragons that come from a Platinum egg. As with gold, there are a few rares and epics, but there are more legendaries than either of those alone. This tier is the final tier with rare and epic dragons, and the final tier without mythic dragons. The next tiers are drastically different from this tier. * Sapphire Egg This lineage includes dragons that come from a Sapphire egg. This is the first of the tiers with mythic dragons and legendary dragons only. Strangely enough, the three mythic dragons in this tier are re-skins and recolors of each other. They also take a massive 1000 frags to breed, which means that if you had a 100% chance combo, it would still take 14k egg tokens to breed them, and the majority of the ways to breed them have a 10% chance. Legendaries take 500 fragments. * Garnet Egg This lineage includes dragons that come from a Garnet egg. Same as Sapphire, except mythics take 1100 frags, and legendaries take 700 frags. * Emerald Egg This lineage includes dragons that come from an Emerald egg. Same as Garnet. * Obsidian Egg This lineage includes dragons that come from an Obsidian egg. Same as Garnet and Emerald. Mythics now hit expert at level 40 instead of 35. * Harbinger Egg This tier includes dragons that come from a Harbinger egg. Legendaries now take 875 fragments and reach expert at level 40 instead of 30. Mythics now take 1375 fragments and reach expert at level 50. * Vanguard Egg This tier includes dragons that come from a Vanguard egg. Same as Harbinger tier. Legendaries now hatch knowing their first ability instead of having to level up to level 2 like every legendary in previous tiers. * Empyrean Egg This tier includes dragons that come from an Empyrean egg. Same as Vanguard tier. 'Rarity' Dragons also come in different rarities. *'Common' Although their is no such thing as a common dragon, this label has been added to dragons without the rarity description. Common dragons are usually very easy to hatch and don't take very many tries to breed. They also have only one spell they naturally get. The only exception is the first three dragons, being Draco, Hext, and Frigg, who have two. Usually Draco, Hext, and Frigg are the first dragons you get. They also have the lowest tier stats and expert level (Level 10). *'Rare' Some dragons are Rare. These dragons are harder to hatch and may have to be bred a certain number of times. They also come with two natural spells, and have better tier stats. They also have a higher expert level than commons. Dragons like Gog, the Frost dragon in the Purple Tier need pieces of their egg to be able to hatch them. *'Epic' Some dragons are Epic. These dragons have to have their combination bred a certain number of times in order to make up just one egg. The breeding outcome comes in fragments that are be put together to form an egg. (The game will piece them together for you.) These have three naturally occurring spells, with even better tier stats. They also have a higher expert level than either commons or rares. Some dragons, like Ember, don't reach their Expert Level until they are in their final tier (in Ember's case, Orange Tier) *'Legendary' Some dragons are Legendary. These dragons have to have their combination bred a high number of times (depends on color, from 60-700) in order to make up just one egg, but it's worth the egg tokens. The breeding outcome comes in fragments that are be put together to form an egg. You can also get them from events of gold chests, like Kinnarakku (this dragon isn't a legendary, but follows the example), or the new seasons. These have four naturally occurring spells, and an even higher expert level (so high, you will most likely be a few tiers ahead of them if you want to expert them). These dragons also have better tier stats than Epic. * Mythic Some dragons are Mythic. These dragons have to have their combination bred an extremely high number of times in order to make up just one egg, but it's mostly worth it. The breeding outcome comes in fragments that are put together to form an egg. These dragons are the most powerful rarity of them all. They have the best tier stats, and tend to have their own, unique spells. As a bonus, these dragons hatch knowing all four of their naturally occurring spells, instead of having to learn them at certain levels like the other rarities. You can also get them from seasonal events, like Phasmos, and Morphos. Breeding Dragons have the ability to crossbreed and produce unique eggs through combinations that are often accomplished by chance, depending on rarity. Dragon eggs have to be bred inside the breeding castle. Once the pattern necessary to breed a dragon is correct, a breeding session (which, unlike many freemium games, does not require a long amount of time) will require 20 egg tokens, a currency achieved by completing Dragon Guard missions, or through events to initiate, and (if you've joined a clan) you get a daily bonus. Once successfully bred, an egg may be placed in the incubator and take a certain amount of time to hatch depending on the tier. It is worth noting that some dragons have to be breed more than once to obtain an egg. This is particularly notable as you advance up the tiers, each rarity needing more and more fragments. There is also a catch to the effectiveness of your breeding castle and incubator. Your breeding castle won't be impressive enough for higher tier dragons to breed with other dragons, unless you upgrade it. Incubation works the same, with the building not 'producing sufficient heat' for the higher tier dragon egg. Category:Dragons __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Earth Category:Dark Category:Sorcerers Category:Wind Category:Hunters Category:Ice Category:Fire Category:Warriors Category:Water